Report Card
by For Your Lungs Only
Summary: Bulma gets sick, and Vegeta has to take Trunks to his parent teacher conference. One Shot.


**SL: This is another oddity from yours truly, Swampert Lover. Here's a DBZ humor one shot about what happens when Bulma gets sick and Vegeta has to go to Trunks's parent teacher conference. The timeframe is about post Cell saga, pre Majin Buu saga.**

**Moozy: (evil cackle)**

**SL: Brace yourselves!**

It was a beautiful day outside Capsule Corporation. The sun shone warmly, and there was a nice breeze going. But things were not as beautiful inside as they were outside.

"Where is my Saiyan battle armor? I, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, demand to know where my battle armor is!" said an angry Vegeta.

"It's in the laundry," Bulma called hoarsely from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

"Then go get it!"

"Actually, it's not done yet."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Look in the wardrobe!"

Vegeta flung open the wardrobe doors, only to find two outfits: A teddy bear costume and a pink t-shirt and jeans.

"Argh! I wouldn't be caught _dead _wearing either one of those!"

"Well, you better find _something_ to wear to the parent teacher conference!"

Bulma was sick with the flu, and after about three hours of arguing, Vegeta finally decided to give in and go to Trunks's PTC.

"Hmph." Grudgingly, Vegeta reached for the pink shirt and jeans. "School," he said as he was getting dressed, "the only thing the boy needs to be learning is how to be a warrior!"

"There. Are you happy now?" Vegeta barged out of the bedroom and went downstairs in the living room to the couch. Bulma giggled, then suddenly let out a sickly cough.

"Don't forget to be polite!" Bulma said, as Vegeta turned to leave the house. "Let's go, boy," Vegeta said scowling. In a flash of purple, Trunks appeared at Vegeta's side.

"Bye mom!" Trunks said, and he dashed out of the house before his mom could say a word.

"Alright, your mother said we use one of these capsule 'cars' as she calls it, so we don't draw attention to ourselves by flying." Vegeta said, throwing down a capsule on the ground. A bright red car appeared.

"Dad?" said Trunks.

"What, boy?" Vegeta barked.

"What are you wearing?"

"Get. In. Now." Vegeta said through clenched teeth.

Trunks obediently opened the car door and leapt inside. Vegeta took the driver's seat.

'How do I work this strange contraption?' As if reading his mind, Trunks immediately said, "First you stick the key in the ignition and-"

"Quiet!"

Vegeta proceeded to mess with various dials and buttons. Two of which happened to be the radio station dial and the volume. As he tried to jam the key in the ignition, he became so frustrated he broke the key part off. He punched the ignition and the car started.

"ITS TIME FOR THE REAL ROLL CALL! NOW WHEN-" Vegeta quickly scrambled to turn off the radio. **(A/N: I don't own Lil Jon. Just thought I'd throw that in. grins**)Meanwhile, in the backseat, Trunks was singing (or yelling) song lyrics.

"Shut up!"

The car was silent again.

Vegeta struggled to reach the pedals. He realized he was actually too short.

"Argh!" he said, as he 'adjusted' the seat. By smashing it to the car floor.

Pleased with himself, he stomped on the gas. Nothing happened.

"You have to put the gear in drive-"

"I don't need your help!" Vegeta yelled as the radio was turned on once more, in addition to the windshield wipers and the windows rolling down. He jammed buttons and finally, he put the gear into drive and began to drive into the street.

Unfortunenatley, he drove straight into a nearby fire hydrant.

"Damn it!" Vegeta said, slamming his fists down and sounding the horn. As water sprayed everywhere, the car alarm also went off.

In his fury, Vegeta ripped off the car door and stepped outside.

"Come now, Trunks! We're flying!"

"But Mom said-"

"NOW!"

Vegeta shot off into the air. Trunks followed.

"Where is this so called 'School'?" Vegeta asked Trunks.

"Down there," Trunks said, pointing to a white building below them. They landed at the entrance of the school.

They walked inside the school, only to find that they were early. They waited and waited. And waited some more.

"Enough! I am tired of waiting! This conference will start now!" Vegeta said. Just then, the teacher, Ms. Bluel, stepped out of the classroom. "Okay," she said pleasantly.. "Mr.Vegeta?" Trunks and Vegeta walked into the classroom.

"Let's get this over with," Vegeta said.

"First off, let's start with the report card." Ms Bluel said. She handed Vegeta a copy of the report card.

"F… What does 'F' stand for?" Vegeta asked.

"Failure."

"What? You dare call my son a failure?" Vegeta said, flaring up.

"No, no," The teacher said hastily, waving her hands. "It just means that Trunks has some areas to work on," she said. "He is excellent in gym, you know."

"And what of the Kakkarot boy?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Kakkarot's son!"

"Goten," Trunks said.

"Oh! Goten! I can't disclose other student's information-" but she quickly changed her mind as she received narrowing glare from Vegeta. "Goten has A's in every subject-"

"What are A's?"

"It's the best grade you can get."

"Change all of Trunks's grades to A's! He must surpass the Kakkarot boy!"

"I'm sorry, I can't-"

"I will kill you."

"This has gone _way_ too far, Mr. Vegeta! If you don't leave right now I'll-"

Vegeta launched a Big Bang attack. Luckily, Ms. Bluel dived out of the way, shielding herself with a grade book. The attack left a hole in the wall. She fled the room, screaming. Just then, Goku and Goten walked into the room for their parent teacher conference.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said cheerfully. "Hey… What happened?"

"Kakkarot! I challenge you for the A!"

"Vegeta-"

But Vegeta charged Goku. He slipped in a puddle of water, fell backwards, and knocked himself unconscious.

_1 hour later…_

"Ugnnngh… Where am I?" Vegeta asked when he woke up. He was at home, with an angry Bulma standing over him.

"I ask you to do one simple thing!"

"Quiet, woman! I have a headache!"

And they continued to argue for hours. That night, Vegeta slept on the couch.

The End.

**Moozy: 0.o**

**SL: That was the result of too much sugar. Till next time!**


End file.
